¿Amor o Amistad?
by E.A Saint Mary
Summary: Kai murió y regresó dispuesto a vivir, pero ¿se permitirá amar?. Cuando se te concede otra oportunidad, lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptarla y estar dispuesto a evolucionar. Este es un KaixTakao y TakaoxKai. Ambientado en el transcurso del final y después de G-Revolution.
1. La Encrucijada

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, todo pertenece a Takao Aoki.

Nota de la Autora: Solo puedo decir, que este es mi primer fic, estoy emocionada con esta historia y les aseguro que si la voy a terminar.

— La Encrucijada —

—

Pov Takao

Veo a Kai retirarse del estadio, se que se va por que no quiere que lo veamos con preocupación, hizo lo que tenia que hacer y se lo agradezco, como siempre me acaba de demostrar que cuando realmente lo necesito esta ahí y seguirá siendo así por muy separados que estemos. Quiero seguirlo pero… se que el no lo aprobaría, y no quiero echar por la borda la poca confianza que me tiene.

Ver la batalla de Kai me inspiro, nunca lo había visto pelear con tanto espíritu como hoy… Me cuesta reconocerlo, pero Kai me acaba de demostrar que es el mejor, nadie hubiera podido mejorar de la forma en la que lo hizo, pero eso no impide que me preocupe por el…

Fin Pov Takao

—-

Pov Kai

Estoy débil, no creo poder continuar. Brooklyn fue casi imposible de vencer. Lo di todo, lo sé, y me siento feliz; los inspiré, lo logré. Ya todo depende de Takao…

— Dranzer , ya todo termino, puedes irte — le anuncio, pues se que esta fue mi ultima beybatalla, que todo acabo, que no tiene sentido que permanezca a mi lado, debe ser libre…

Caigo sobre mis rodillas, no intento levantarme; no podría aunque quisiera. La batalla ha causado tantos estragos en mi cuerpo y mente que todas mis fuerzas se han desvanecido totalmente, pese a eso, hago un gigantesco esfuerzo por tratar de incorporarme, aunque sea un poco, pero, no…Ya no… No, no puedo…y caigo por completo. Mis párpados pesan hasta cerrarse por completo. No logro distinguir lo que pasa a mí alrededor pero sé que estoy consciente. Una sensación de confort inunda mi ser y siento que me elevo. De repente, soy capaz de abrir los ojos con facilidad y no puedo creer lo que veo: estoy ahí, en el suelo, a mitad de un largo pasillo. Parece que duermo. Pero no tengo tiempo de investigar qué es lo que hago o cómo es que llegué aquí, o por qué me veo a mí mismo en esa situación, porque al final del pasillo hay una resplandeciente luz que no puedo dejar de mirar…, me llama, me atrae, y sé que debo ir hacía ella…es como si esa luz me diese tranquilidad en esta soledad y oscuridad tan tenebrosa.

Llego al final del túnel, la luz tan intensa me ciega pero sigo caminando, siento como la luz disminuye en intensidad, abro poco a poco los ojos y descubro que ya no estoy en el pasillo de BEGA, estoy en el mirador del parque, donde solía entrenarnos Hilary.

Percibo tanta tranquilidad y paz, nunca me había sentido así. El panorama es magnifico, puedo observar el mar, el atardecer, pero es extraño que no perciba viento. Se empieza a escuchar una melodía, es hermosa, reconfortante, puedo sentir la melodía y sale a mi encuentro un ave, con un plumaje inigualable, alas de color escarlata y cuerpo dorado, me parece tan familiar, y lo es… es Dranzer. Vuela alrededor mío y se posa a mi lado. Y lo que sucede a continuación es aún más extraño: Dranzer comienza a hablarme…

—Volvemos a vernos, Kai — su voz suena tan imponente aun mas que su presencia, no dejo de preguntarme como es que el me eligió, pero dejo eso a un lado, me inquieta mas que se materialice ante mi de esta manera, no me sorprende que lo haga cuando lo invoco, pero ahora no lo llamé y mucho menos estoy beybatallando, debe tener un motivo en especial.

— Lo hiciste bien — Me dice con evidente orgullo, sacándome de mis pensamientos y devolviéndome a la situación actual. — No podía esperar menos de ti, al final hiciste lo correcto aun cuando creas lo contrario — Y por alguna razón su comentario no me ofende, es como si no pudiera sentir nada malo, este ambiente es extraño incluso a mis ojos se ve extraño.

— No es tu imaginación Kai, estas aquí y al mismo tiempo no estas — Y ese comentario me parece mas inusual ¿a que se refiere con eso?. — No te lo imaginas ¿cierto? — me pregunta y solo puedo pensar que algo se me escapa, y siento que no quiero saber… — Mira a tu alrededor, ¿no notas nada extraño?, ¿algo fuera de lugar? —- me dice con la esperanza que yo adivine el acertijo que me esta poniendo.

— Esta solitario este lugar — digo, fingiendo indiferencia, lo cierto es que tanta tranquilidad, silencio y paz son abrumadamente extraños, aun cuando a mi me gusta estar solo, puedo sentir que este silencio es sobrenatural, recorro el lugar dando vueltas en círculos, esperando que esta sensación se disipe, pero mientras mas le pongo atención, mas me desconcierta.

— Parece un lugar fantasma — susurro, Dranzer me observa y asiente como indicándome que estoy llegando a la respuesta…

Fin Pov Kai

—-

Pov Takao

Otra cosa que no entiendo fue por que me hizo prometerle que lo dejaría combatir hasta el final, al principio lo tome como algo natural en el, tomar revancha por una derrota eso lo entiendo a la perfección pues yo soy así, pero esa inquietud se incrementó por lo que me dijo cuando se preparaba para su revancha con Brooklyn.

_Flash Back_

_Kai camina hacia el estadio, con la frente en alto, aun cuando todos lo están llamando "traidor", no se si es muy valiente o muy descarado, o ninguna, tal vez solo sea indiferente como siempre…_

— _No te preocupes Takao se lo que tengo que hacer y lo har__é — __Voltea a verme con tanta tristeza y melancolía que me asusta__ — __Destino la hora ha llegado es mi turno__…— __Me desconcertaron esas palabras, ¿de que rayos hablaba?, pero sube al estadio, tan decidido… que solo pude pensar en que el cumpliría su promesa de ganar…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Es como si supiera que era el final de todo. Y de repente me llega la sensación de que algo va a pasar o algo muy malo esta pasando.

— Ay, ¿pero que…?— siento que algo me quema en al brazo, es mi beyblade…lo sostengo en mi mano y me doy cuenta que el bit de Dragoon esta brillando… y no es el único…

— ¡Cielos!, eso si quemó— escucho quejarse a Ray, también lo sintió, veo su beyblade y de la misma forma el bit de Drigger esta brillando —¿Que esta pasando?, es como si intentaran decirnos algo…— pregunta muy asustado, voltea a verme como exigiéndome una explicación.

Comienzo a entender y me asusto también, pues de alguna forma algo hizo click en mi cabeza, lo único que puedo hacer es pensar en Kai, en que no estaba bien cuando se fue y que posiblemente este en problemas… solo se que debo ayudarlo y corro asustado en la dirección en la que se fue Kai, puedo escuchar a Rey, Max Daichi y Hilary llamarme, pero no los tomo en cuenta, no en esos momentos, ellos están bien, pero Kai, el es aparte y se que no esta bien… Siento miedo, espero sea solo mi imaginación… Voy por ti Kai…

Siento esta presión en el pecho, de alguna forma se que Kai esta mal, que me necesita, ¿Por que siento tan largo el pasillo?, no logro ver a Kai, ¿Que esta pasando?, Ahh cielo santo creo que ya lo veo, pero esta sentado, mejor dicho de rodillas en el suelo, llego con el y lo tomo del brazo, ¡Dios santo!, esta frío.

— Kai…Kai responde por favor — sueno asustado, ¿por que estoy asustado?, lo abrazo en un intento de despertarlo pero no funciona. Viene a mi mente la advertencia de Dragoon y busco a Dranzer, y observo el suelo, Dranzer esta hecho pedazos, puedo reconocer los pedazos del bit de Dranzer.

— Kai…¡Kai!, ¡maldita sea Kai despierta por favor, despierta! — exclamo desesperado, al borde de las lagrimas, por que no se esperaría ver a Kai Hiwatari en una situación así, y casi como acto reflejo le intento tomar pulso, y no siento nada, lo recuesto despacio y pongo mi oído en su pecho para sentir su corazón y no obtengo respuesta alguna.

— Kai… Kai por favor despierta — digo llorando, por que no quiero creer que simplemente ya no este aquí, no puedo entender que no este conmigo y solo puedo llorar, por que no se que mas hacer …

Fin Pov Takao

—-

Pov Kai

— ¡Kai… Kai por favor despierta ! — Escucho esa voz , y puedo reconocerla, es Takao, esta llorando, puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir su tristeza, su desesperación, y volteo a ver a Dranzer exigiéndole respuestas. Dranzer solo deja caer una lagrima y creo que puedo entender que esta pasando, y solo puedo desear equivocarme…

— Dranzer, ¿que sucedió?— le pregunto titubeando, controlando el tono de mi voz por que no quiero sonar asustado. — Lo ultimo que puedo recordar es que beybatallaba contra Brooklyn, ¿acaso yo…? — no puedo decirlo, rayos no quiero decirlo — ¿que paso Dranzer?…— pregunto confundido y asustado.

— ¿Por que mejor no te muestro lo que esta pasando? — me pregunta Dranzer — puedes ver si lo deseas — señala la fuente que esta cerca del telescopio. — solo debes pedir lo que quieres ver — me resuelve, y me acerco, sintiéndome estúpido.

— Quiero ver que sucede con Takao — pido fuerte y claro, en ese mismo instante mi reflejo se desvanece y lo único que puedo ver es a Takao, arrodillado, esta llorando o mejor dicho le llora a alguien que esta acostado y con pánico y sorpresa descubro que me llora a mi, estoy en el suelo, recostado, parezco dormido, pero si mi cuerpo esta allá, entonces ¿como puedo estar aquí?, será que ¿estoy muerto?…

— Si lo estas — responde Dranzer, aclarando las dudas que no me atrevi a decir en voz alta — Puedes regresar si lo deseas, la decisión es completamente tuya, puedo ayudarte, después de todo esa es una de mis responsabilidades — Esa información me confunde, ¿como puedo regresar?, eso suena ilógico, mas ilógico que el hecho de que yo este en semejante situación, pero agradezco que pueda saber que pienso, me ahorra la incomodidad de no saber que decir.

— Solo será necesario un soplo de mi energía, no es tan dificil, pero a toda acción hay una reacción como muy bien sabes, no es solo volver, lo mas importante es la razón por la cual quieres regresar — continua, esperando un comentario de mi parte, mi silencio es su respuesta y me pregunta con decisión — ¿Quieres volver? — y no se que responder, ¿realmente quiero regresar?, ¿con que propósito?, la única razón por la que regresaría seria para enfrentar a Takao y ganarle, demostrarme que soy mejor, ese ha sido mi único propósito desde que me derrotó.

— ¿Consideras que ese es el único motivo para regresar?, solo por que Takao te derrotó ¿significa que solo esa es tu meta en la vida?— me pregunta Dranzer con absoluta curiosidad e indignacion. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿para eso quiero regresar?, para seguir con mi patetica excusa de vida, si a eso se le puede llamar vida.

— La única razón que considero viable para que regreses es para que aprendas a vivir, no solo a sobrevivir— termina de decir Dranzer, busca mi mirada, y ahora que lo analizo puede decir que nunca he vivido y ahora lo entiendo, desde que estuve en esa abadia, solo he sobrevivido dia a dia, sin saber lo que era disfrutar, o experimentar sentimientos agradables, y cuando pude hacerlo, simplemente yo mismo lo evitaba, por que no conocía otra cosa que el caos.

— ¿Que me dices de tu familia?, ¿se te hace difícil imaginar que pudieran extrañarte? , ¿que sentirían tu ausencia? — me pregunta Dranzer y solo puedo soltar un bufido de incredulidad. Mi abuelo me desprecia, pudo haberme desheredado y arrojarme a la calle como un perro sino hubiera sido por que soy su heredero (el único que tiene), y por mi abuela, ella ha sido mi compañía estos dos años que no he sabido de mi abuelo. Pero debo reconocer que mi abuela es de las pocas personas por las que regresaría, y se que ella si me extrañaría, si le afectaría mi muerte, simplemente es difícil saber el motivo, si por ser su nieto, el nieto con el que aprendió a convivir o por que perdería el único recuerdo que le queda de su hija, el único recuerdo de mi madre. Tengo otro " pariente", mi supuesto padre, el hombre que prefirió seguir sus sueños, el crear los mejores beyblades, para según el, hacer felices a muchos niños, pero para eso decidió sacrificarme a mi, a su hijo.

Por otra parte, ver a Takao llorar por mi, me conmueve y me reconforta, pero no por que me guste verlo sufrir por mi, sino por que siempre pensé que si llegaba a morir, simplemente no le afectaría en nada, el es Takao Kinomiya y si algo puedo decir de el, es que puede vencer cualquier obstáculo, y de esa misma forma salir adelante a su manera. Tal vez si me equivoqué, ver a Takao sufrir por mi me dice que el si lo notará, que para el de alguna forma soy importante. Es extraño, nunca me importo influir en las personas, siempre pensé que mi existencia así como mi reputación eran completamente efímeras, y que carecían de valor. Me da esperanza saber que si soy humano, de alguna manera.

— ¿Sabes?, ustedes los humanos son interesantes — escucho exclamar a Dranzer, me olvidaba de que estaba aquí.

— ¿A que te refieres? — pregunto contrariado — ¿por que somos interesantes? — y solo me observa, como no sabiendo que decir.

— Me refiero a que son criaturas muy contradictorias, dicen ser dueños de su destino, pero ni ustedes mismos lo creen, se condenan de la misma forma y con los medios que ustedes mismos creen los están ayudando — resuelve, y espera que piense o hable.

— Creo que no sabes de lo que hablas, no es tan fácil existir, debemos adecuarnos a las circunstancias para existir, para vivir y en otros casos para sobrevivir, si crees que con solo creer, puedes tener una vida ideal, entonces no se si realmente seas lo que manifiestas ser — escupo enojado, no se por que me sentí aludido con su comentario, pero el que insinúen que debo o no hacer algo, eso me crispa y me enoja.

— Puede ser — exclama con indiferencia — Pero se que te equivocas, ustedes los humanos no entienden que su vida se maneja por las decisiones que tomen, por los caminos que elijan, prefieren complicarse la vida, por el temor a la tranquilidad, por el temor a la paz, al rechazo, a no encajar, incluso por el temor a su propia individualidad y autonomía — Termina tranquilo y me nace preguntarle que podría hacer yo, pero… ¿de que serviría?, estoy aquí, en un limbo, sin saber que hacer.

— Pero si te sirve de algo esto, lo cierto es que, el único rival a vencer eres tu, debes evolucionar, mejorarte, y ciertamente esa es una de tus fortalezas y una de las cosas que tenemos en común, y sabes a que me refiero — dice sereno, y confiando en que se a lo que se refiere.

— Renacemos de las cenizas, para elevarnos mas alto, nos renovamos para continuar por muy dolorosa que sea la caída, por que al final nos caemos para levantarnos — le confirmo y me sonríe, contento de que al fin lo comprendí.

Vuelvo mi vista a la fuente, veo a Takao, y me pregunto que hubiera pasado si tan solo me hubiera dado la oportunidad de estar con el, pero eso ya no será, debo determinar si quiero regresar, pero no por el, sino por que simplemente me gustaría vivir, por que quiero vivir. Si, si quiero vivir…

— Creo que ya decidiste Kai, esto solo dolerá un poco — dice Dranzer, pero… ¿a que se refiere?. Volteo la mirada y puedo ver como Dranzer comienza a incendiarse, vuela hacia mi y me envuelve en el fuego que lo quema a el y me quema a mi. Dolor, solo eso puedo sentir, quema y arde, pero no es un fuego de odio, puedo ver los matices de colores, y me elevan, me dejo llevar y se que todo estada bien…

Fin Pov Kai

—-

Pov Takao

No dejo de llorar, me siento triste, destrozado, solo puedo abrazar a Kai, se que esta muerto, pero me aferro a su cuerpo, con la esperanza de que despierte, de que me rete a un beybatalla, de verlo enojado por un comentario tonto que yo haga…

Pero reacciono y se que debo llevarlo fuera de aquí, Kai no querría que lo vieran así, se que le hubiera gustado privacidad incluso en su momento de morir. Intento levantarlo, pero no se como. Escucho pasos y voces, ¿quien es?, espero no sean los chicos, no soportaría verlos, no en estos momentos, y me doy cuenta que los pasos vienen de la salida del edificio de BEGA, preparo mi lanzador, esperando para atacar e impedir que se lo lleven, pero al reconocer a las personas, me siento aliviado.

— No sabia que nos extrañaras tanto chico — me expresa Spencer, Bryan y el enano de Ian lo acompañan, y traen una camilla.

— Hazte a un lado Kinomiya, debemos auxiliar a Kai — espeta Bryan — ¡QUE TE QUITES MOCOSO! — pero ¿quien carajos se cree que es?, me reservo mis quejas y le permito levantar a Kai, Ian termina de acomodarlo en la camilla, solo espero que sepa lo que hace.

— No servirá de nada, Kai esta muerto — les anuncio, una lagrima cae por mi mejilla, no quiero llorar, no delante de estos idiotas, pero ya no me importa, sin Kai ya no me importa nada. Spencer, Ian y Bryan solo me observan con incredulidad, y como acto reflejo Ian empieza a checa los signos vitales de Kai, su rostro cambia de incredulidad a enojo…

— ¿De que carajos hablas Kinomiya? , Kai esta vivo, guardate tus bromitas para otra ocasión — me grita, casi colérico y voy hacia Kai, coloco mi mano en su pecho y siento como late su corazón y solo exhalo un suspiro de alivio y de felicidad.

— ¿Pero como….— me pregunto, ¿Que acaba de pasar?, no pude haberlo imaginado ¿o si?… me estoy volviendo loco.

— Si nos disculpas mocoso, tenemos que llevarnos a Kai, necesita atención — y Bryan junto con Ian y Spencer, emprenden el camino de regreso, junto con Kai, se que esta bien, pero no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, ¿que rayos fue eso?…

No se si algún milagro ocurrió, pero el que Kai regresara me hace preguntarme, ¿Valdrá la pena todo esto?, la verdad no lo se, pero no permitiré que la batalla de Kai sea en vano.

Me digo a mi mismo que debo moverme y regresar con mi equipo, y me dirijo a verlos, necesito una beybatalla de calentamiento antes de mi enfrentamiento con Garland, pero se que ganare, por Kai, juro que ganare…

—

Nota de la Autora: Bueno esto es el comienzo de este fic, como pudieron observar en el transcurso de la historia, se trataran los puntos de vista de Kai y de takao (probablemente surja uno que otro pov de otra persona, pero solo será ocasional), la razón es simple, si hacia un fic solo con el pov de Kai, probablemente me volvería loca, digo, hablamos de Kai, no se si me entienden, entonces como es muy dificil, por no decir que es una hazaña entrar en el pellejo de Kai, así que lo complementare con el pov de Takao, especialmente por que este fic será largo, lo haré de 51 capítulos, y el epilogo aparte.

Se agradecen reviews, criticas constructivas, solo absténganse de usar palabrotas, tengo mi corazoncito. Me despido de momento, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Preludio

Disclaimer: Beyblade no es mio, si lo fuera seria muy melodramatico y demasiado interpretativo

**Pov Bryan**

Fuera de la casa de Takao Kinomiya el ambiente no era muy diferente. Spencer, Bryan e Ian, estaban cuidando los alrededores, Bryan y Spencer se encontraban en una furgoneta, monitoreando las cámaras de vigilancia y los micrófonos e Ian rondaba la calle vigilando el perímetro. No todo era tan aburrido como pensaban, si bien debían cuidarlos no podían evitar escuchar cada conversación que tenían… o cada ruido según fuera el caso.

\- ¿Quien es el que ronca tan feo?, ¿es Kinomiya o Daichi?- pregunta Spencer, fastidiado de semejante ruido, no podía entender como alguien roncara así. Sorpresa es descubrir que es el pequeño Daichi el causante que de sus tímpanos esten casi hinchados, ya se esta impacientando.

\- Creo que ahora entiendo por que Kai se harto de esos niños, que molestos son, e ingenuos, en todo este mes ¿como no se dieron cuenta que los vigilábamos? - que queja Bryan, aunque ahora que lo piensa mejor, es mejor que no se enteren, no quiere regresar a la carcel.

El sonido de un radio encendido los interrumpe, y escuchan como Ian se mofa de ellos…

\- ¿ Las señoritas ya dejaran de quejarse o se pondrán a trabajar? - Ian se burla de sus quejas, la misma cantaleta llevan en esta semana.

\- No nos quejamos - replica Bryan, sintiéndose ofendido - solo es un comentario, grandísimo idiota, si te molesta no escuches, respeta las opiniones…

El celular los interrumpe a todos, ya saben quien les llama, la pregunta es ¿para que?, aun así Spencer contesta en teléfono, esperando que no sean mas malas noticias.

Bryan solo ve como Spencer reciben instrucciones y al finalizar la llamada, llama a Ian por el radio.

\- Enano, ¿ya están las cámaras listas?- pregunta muy seriamente- La señora Alexandra pide que te reportes con ella, nos vamos los dos.

\- ¿Y mis instrucciones Spencer? - pregunta Bryan, muy cansado recostado en el asiento y tomando ya el quinto vaso de cafe - no me necesitan aquí, el ataque que mando Boris con los de BEGA no funcionó, ya todo paso.

\- La señora Alexandra pido que te quedaras por cualquier inconveniente - responde Spencer, fastidiado de tener que darle explicaciones a Bryan - es una orden, Ian se quedara al pendiente de Kai y a mi me envía a vigilar al anciano Voltaire, así que ahorrate las quejas.

Spencer sale de la furgoneta y deja a Bryan aburrido y con hambre, y si bien no le agradaba la idea de ser niñera de Kinomiya y los demás, debía reconocerle a la señora Alexandra que sabia lo que hacia o por lo menos sabia donde se metía, eso y también obedecía a la señora porque se sentía en deuda con ella por haberlo sacado de la carcel junto con Spencer.

Se preguntaran ¿como fue que llegó a la cárcel?, pues bien, justo después del enfrentamiento de Bryan y Spencer con Garland, ellos quedaron inconscientes, y cuando despertaron estaban en un cuarto en camas separadas y los dos estaban esposados. Cuando estuvieron estables, los llevaron a la cárcel, según los policías, Boris los acuso de daños a propiedad privada, amenazas, coerción, etc, los metieron en reclusión solitaria.

No les concedieron el derecho a la llamada o al abogado, Boris soborno a la policía, y la reputación de esos dos no les ayudo, la policía pensó que hacia bien en proteger a Boris. Los días pasaron, ellos no podían ubicarse, y entonces los sacaron, les anunciaron que habían pagado su fianza y todo, y fue cuando conocieron a la señora Alexandra, que irónicamente resulto ser la abuela de Kai, abuela materna de Kai, no vayan a pensar que esta casada con Voltaire, en fin, eso es otra historia. Pero el punto aquí, fue que les ayudó por que los necesitaba para poder cuidar de Kinomiya y los demas chicos, también aprovecho y les comunico del torneo Justice Five, también de las verdaderas intenciones de Boris y de Voltaire, (por que el viejo también estaba involucrado).

Spencer y Bryan accedieron a colaborar, con la condición de que necesitaban a Ian, dada su experiencia en la Abadia, llegaron a un acuerdo e Ian, fue traído en privado desde Rusia. Fue también la señora Alexandra quien les dio la mala noticia de que Tala estaba en coma, les aseguró que los gastos medicos de Tala corrian por su cuenta.

Ya explicando todo esto, Bryan tenia motivos de sobra para apoyar a la señora, y esta era un deuda que Bryan sabia nunca podría terminar de pagar.

\- Ironías de la vida, ¿quien diría que un pariente de un traidor como Kai, nos salvaría de una situación tan desagradable como la de ahora? - se preguntó Bryan, pues no cabía en si de sorpresa, por tan irónica y sarcástica situación. Se dispuso a cumplir las ordenes de la señora, y se dijo que después de eso, se daria un buen descanso.


	3. Nuevo Despertar

Pov Kai

" Estoy en penumbras, el ambiente es tormentoso, el aire se siente pesado y huele a azufre, estoy en un vacío, sin embargo puedo verme, en mi hay luz, que me permite distinguirme de esta oscuridad. De repente siento que me estoy hundiendo, el vacío me esta tragando, ¿que es esto?, no se que hacer, siento terror, me hundo en la nada, en la oscuridad, no puedo hablar, estoy paralizado, solo puedo ver y contemplar mi propio fin, alzo la mirada esperanzado, y anhelando ver la luz, o la ayuda de alguien, de alguien que me salve…

— Toma mi mano Kai — ¿pero que?, ¿quien dijo eso? — Vamos Kai, puedes hacerlo — y puedo verlo, es cierto joven peliazul, que me esta ofreciendo ayuda, el siempre ha estado a mi lado, por muchos esfuerzos que hiciera para apartarlo, estira su mano hacia mi esperando que la acepte, me sonríe, con su sonrisa me dice que todo saldrá bien, y con muchos esfuerzos voy hacia el y logro tomar su mano, aceptar su ayuda. Justo cuando creo que estoy a salvo, el vacío me jala hacia el fondo, hace esfuerzos para salvarme incluso yo estoy luchando para salir, pero la oscuridad es mas fuerte y me aparta de el, caigo a la oscuridad y comienzo a arder, el fuego me esta consumiendo, puedo sentir el calor, mi piel quemándose, el dolor va en aumento, no puedo soportarlo mas, y logrando salir del shock en el que estoy solo soy capaz de gritar."

Abro los ojos. Me siento asustado, estoy temblando y sudo frío. Me aferro a la sabana que cubre mi cuerpo, buscando mas cobijo. Me duele todo el cuerpo, las heridas de mis batallas me están pasando factura, especialmente en el pecho, brazos y cara, ni que decir de la espalda.

Observo mi cuerpo, y me percato de que mi pecho, tórax y brazos están cubierto de vendajes, incluso uno de mis ojos esta vendado, ademas de que estoy en bóxers, lentamente me incorporo en la cama hasta quedar sentado, visualizo mi entorno, estoy en un cuarto, uno muy familiar, la ventana abierta de mi lado derecho, que me permite ver la luna, las paredes de color gris y la puerta de enfrente me dan la información sobre donde me encuentro, estoy en mi departamento, y eso me alivia, no tenia intenciones de estar en un hospital. Escucho un golpeteo en la puerta.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — escucho del otro lado de la puerta, y por primera vez me alegra no estar solo.

— Pase — entonces la puerta de mi cuarto se abre y entra mi abuela con una bandeja, me imagino que es mi cena.

— Al fin despertaste cariño — dice con calma, pone la bandeja de comida sobre mi regazo y se sienta en el sillón que esta apoyada en la pared de mi lado izquierdo. Aparenta tranquilidad, pero no me engaña, estuvo llorando, sus ojos hinchados la delatan, es posible que viera la beytaballa por el televisor.

— ¿Como te sientes ya?, espero no te molestes que mandara a tus amigos por ti, me preocupe al ver tu beybatalla con el tal Brooklyn — me señala la bandeja con la mirada y entiendo la orden implícita. Empiezo a comer, o a cenar mejor dicho, no lo hago tan a regañadientes, tengo mucha hambre, no he comido nada desde hace dos días.

— Me alegra saber que si tienes hambre — explica satisfecha. Se por que lo dice, para ella es difícil que coma mucho, siempre me insiste que coma bien, que estoy muy delgado. Pero es por que ella no ha convivido con Takao. Si así fuera no me insistiría en eso.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo? - le pregunto, perdí el hilo de la continuación, y necesito ponerme al tanto de los detalles.

— Si te refieres a cuanto tiempo estuviste inconciente, yo diria que aproximadamente 8 horas, el muchacho Takao gano su batalla contra Garland, el desempate es mañana — quiere decirme algo mas, pero veo duda en sus ojos

— Eligieron a Takao para que compitiera, pero se enfrentara a Brooklyn — ahora se porque no sabia si decírmelo o esperar a que me enterara mañana.

Brooklyn no es nada, ni nadie, y eso lo demostré yo al derrotarlo en definitiva. Pero razono que si yo pude ganarle a ese idiota, Takao le ganara con facilidad. En pocas palabras no tengo de que preocuparme, así que sigo cenando.

De tanto en tanto observo a mi abuela, esta leyendo un libro, es de sus únicas pasiones que tiene y que compartimos, afortunadamente. Esta esperando que termine de comer para hablar, de lo contrario se hubiera ido para dejarme cenar tranquilo, solo espero no sea un sermón, al menos no ahorita. Escucho que tocan la puerta, y mi abuela se levanta, atiende a quien sea que esta afuera y le permite entrar o mejor dicho les deja entrar, pues para mi sorpresa Ian y Spencer están aquí…

— Así que ya despertaste dormilón — dice Spencer, casi burlándose — Nos tenias preocupados, no es propio de ti dormir tanto, incluso pensé en echarte a la tina con agua agua helada pero… bueno no estaba autorizado para eso — solo lo fulmino con la mirada, pero sabe que no le gritare sarcasmos o insultos, al menos no en presencia de mi abuela, no importará cuanto me quiera, para ella no hay excusas para un vocabulario tan vulgar como ese.

— ¿Como estas? — pregunta Ian, y casi en calidad de doctor comienza a revisarme, empieza con la evaluación visual de mis vendajes, y después una evaluación mas intensa, vista, presión, pulso, etc. — Estas en mejor estado, solo necesitas descanso y unos analgésicos — me acerca unas píldoras y un vaso con agua, y de golpe me las tomo.

Aunque esta mas tranquila, mi abuela va hacia mi, como queriendo abrazarme y con un gesto de mi mano le digo que de momento no quiero sentimentalismos, ella se enoja, sus gestos me lo dicen, y también estoy consciente de que no me reclamara en absoluto, es muy prudente y no le gusta ventilar nuestros problemas. Esperara unos días, y luego tal vez me reclame por lo que le hice pasar. Se relaja y se dirige a los muchachos.

— ¿Y bien?, cual es la situación, ¿el muchacho Takao esta bien? — le pregunta a Spencer

— Como sospechábamos Boris mando atacar a Kinomiya, afortunadamente solo envío a la chica Ming Ming y a otro tipo, Crusher, pero todo salió bien, el tal Garland llegó y los calmó, al final se arrepintieron y no lo lastimaron, no creo que fueran a hacerle daño, mas bien creo que solo querian cansarlo un poco aunque, nuca se esta demasiado prevenido — y concluye su informe, lo que me llama la atencion fue mas bien porque estan trabajando para ella

Es increíble la mujer que tengo por abuela. Y de Boris,no puedo creer que sean tan estupido ¿enviar a sus lacayos a cansar a Takao?, ¿no se le ocurrió nada original?

— Lo peor de todo no es eso — continua Spencer — al parecer, el hermano de Kinomiya, Hiro, esta ayudando a Brooklyn o al menos esa fue la advertencia que Garland les dio a esos niños, sinceramente no puedo creer que Kinomiya sea traicionado por su propio hermano

\- ¿y Voltaire? — pregunta mi abuela - ¿Realmente esta participando en esto? -

\- No directamente - y le extiende a mi abuela un sobre manila con algunos papeles - Al parecer el señor Dickenson tenia un comprador interesado en la BBA, la propuesta se la presentaron durante los preparativos del campeonato mundial de este año, la rechazo, pero estos papeles firmados por el dicen lo contrario. Sin embargo si me permite añadir, le puedo creer al señor Dickenson, no tiene la apariencia de ser un hombre que se mueva por el dinero, y por otro lado, prácticas así se han hecho antes con corporaciones mas importantes. Aquí simplemente lo querían quitar de en medio y creo que fue lo único que les funciono, y sobre si Voltaire participo en esto, solo participo al darle a Boris información clasficada de la BBA que obtuvo de sus espias infiltrados.

\- Espías que ya no debían estar ahí, debe odiar a Dickenson para hacer todo esto, especialmente porque no creo que este ganando algo de la aparente ventaja de BEGA sobre la BBA— harta de leer todo eso, guarda los papeles y se los regresa a Spencer. Comparto un poco la incertidumbre de mi abuela, incluso yo no puedo entender porque Voltarie colabora en algo que no le traerá ningún beneficio.

\- Debes descansar. Mañana a las diez de la mañana, es el desempate del torneo Justice Five, y desafortunadamente no podremos saber que pasa sino es por el televisor, tendremos que ir de incógnito, debemos cuidar a Kinomiya, esto no se acaba todavía y Boris todavía tiene oportunidad de atacarlos, no nos podemos permitir bajar la guardia — anuncia mi abuela asustada y estoy de acuerdo — Spencer, Ian les pido de favor que se retiren, deben descansar, mañana será otro día ocupado. — y haciendo una leve reverencia hacia ella, se retiran.

— Jovencito — mi abuela se dirige hacia mi, preocupada y enojada — no creas que no hablaremos seriamente de esto, tan pronto todo vuelva a la normalidad, tendremos una larga charla, pero por el momento descansa — toma la bandeja, se dirige a la puerta, y a punto de salir voltea hacia mi…

— Buenas noches abuela — le respondo, mas tranquilo por que se que estoy en confianza con ella, y me sonríe y me da las buenas noches antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Exhalo, mas relajado. En mi mente me llegan los recuerdos de lo sucedido, mi batalla contra Brooklyn, mi victoria, mi muerte en el pasillo, Dranzer y sus advertencias, Takao llorando por mi. Haber muerto ha sido como mucho, la mas terrorífica experiencia que he tenido.

No puedo dormir, hay mucho que procesar, aparte no tengo sueño, estoy cansado, pero es mas cansancio mental que físico, ademas necesito digerir la comida. Me dirijo a la cómoda que esta a lado de la puerta, buscando unos pantalones ligeros, me siento frío todavía, los encuentro y me los pongo.

Mi experiencia con la muerte, me hizo reflexionar, esto me parece increíble, pero al morir pude ver parte de mi vida, es sorprendente como pude recordar cosas que creí olvidadas, como por ejemplo, a mi padre, cuando el y yo beybatallabamos, siempre me ganaba, y teníamos incluso un tablero de victorias de cada uno. El mío se mantuvo vacío. Siempre que le pedía que no fuera tan duro conmigo, me decía que el mundo de las beybatallas era duro. Pero nunca me lo dijo para hacerme sentirme menos, eran bromas y comentarios divertidos y sarcásticos. ¡Dios mío! me estoy poniendo sentimental y nostálgico, ¿que pasa conmigo?.

El pasado es historia, siempre lo he creído, por mucho que lo desearas no puedes volver, y cambiar lo que paso. Creo que a eso y mas se refería Dranzer, cuando decía que somos interesantes. No pude dormir, los gritos y llantos en mis pesadillas, me despertaban continuamente, y al sentir tanta desesperación decidí mejor salir a despejar mi mente. Y por esa razón subí al techo del edificio, siempre vengo aquí a reflexionar, bueno cuando estoy en la ciudad.

El sol comienza a asomarse por el horizonte, es un nuevo día, un nuevo despertar. Incluso yo me siento diferente. Me siento mas vivo y creo que todo este tiempo mi cuerpo estaba entumido. Es como si pudiera estar consiente de mi propio cuerpo.

— Así que estas aquí — me sobresalto. Es mi abuela. — Fui a verte a tu habitación y como no estabas, supuse que estabas aquí, veo que no me equivoque — se acerca a mi y me acerca un chaqueta.

— No la necesito — se que mi tono de voz suena cortante pero si hay algo que me molesta son las atenciones. Aun cuando solo estoy vestido con pantalones y zapatos, aun sintiendo frío, no la quiero.

— No importa, ponte la chaqueta y baja al departamento, ya son las seis de la mañana, y debes desayunar - A las ocho de la mañana llegan Spencer, Ian y traen a Bryan, al parecer no hubo movimientos. Todo estuvo tranquilo.

— Y bien, ¿cuales son las instrucciones señora? — pregunta Bryan, ¿y desde cuando tanta familiaridad?, pero eso será para otra ocasión — debemos planear bien como vigilaremos a Boris y a Kinomiya, recuerde que tanto Spencer como yo no podemos entrar.

Creo que mi expresión de desconcierto fue muy obvia, pues mi abuela me explica que todo este mes, que yo estuve en BEGA, ellos estuvieron en la cárcel. Poco después de despertar del ataque sufrieron por Garland, la policía se los llevo, y Boris en su plan de hombre bueno, los denuncio y pidio protección a la policía. Argumento que esos chicos eran peligrosos, y bueno su fama de chicos malos no les ayudo. Tenían derecho a una llamada, pero no tenían a quien llamar.

Por suerte mi abuela se entero de su situación y los saco de la cárcel y no solo eso, ella es quien se ha estado encargando de los gastos del hospital para que Tala fuera bien atendido. Al principio les pidió apoyo y ayuda, para cuidar a Takao y a los demás. Eso fue lo sencillo, sin embargo es increíble que los mocosos no se dieran cuenta. Lo difícil fue vigilar a Boris. Y como Spencer y Bryan no podían siquiera acercarse a 2km a la redonda de BEGA sin ser vistos, ella tomó medidas extremas, fue ahí cuando mando traer a Ian. Esta mujer es de armas tomar.

—Nuestra tarea es sencilla, Ian se encargara de ir al estadio, se confundirá entre los espectadores y será nuestros ojos y oídos — no estoy conforme, pero bueno — Me gustaría que Kai se quedara a descansar pero a como lo conozco, aprovechara la beybatalla para buscar mas información.

— Bryan, Spencer y yo estaremos a las afueras del edificio BEGA aunque debemos ser cuidadosos, habrá muchos fans que bien pueden reconocerlos, deberían pensar en vestir de una manera mas discreta— no puedo creer que quiera acompañarnos, no es una buena idea. Boris es peligroso, y aunque ella sepa cuidarse no me agrada que se arriesgue de esa forma.


End file.
